


Double Vicked

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Katsuki Yuuri Double Dicked, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Sibling Incest, The brothers don't touch eachother, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The new Fan Art came out --- Two Victor's in it! Well... Here is Yuuri being Double Dicked (Vicked) - Victor has a younger brother that looks identical to him, when he was younger --- Yuuri cannot stop lusting after him. (I put incest warning on this, but the Nikiforov brother's DON'T TOUCH each other)





	Double Vicked

Yuuri thought he knew a lot about Victor, as they had spent the last year side by side. Now they were on a plane headed to Saint Petersburg, ready to start their lives together.  
  
“I can’t wait for you to meet my family, Yuuri,” Victor said as he leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, getting ready to fall asleep, “I know they will love you.”  
  
Yuuri was nervous. Not only was he uprooting his life, but he was meeting his fiance’s family—it was beyond scary.  
  
“I am nervous, Vitya...” Yuuri whispered.  
  
“Don’t be Yuuri, as long as they know I love you…and you love me... there will be no issues. I am going to rest a bit now, okay?”  
  
Yuuri nodded and Victor put his head on his shoulder. Yuuri was used enough to flying that he could relax and even catch a little sleep himself; he was just nervous, and his nervous energy kept him wide awake.

Whenever he had this nervous energy he could not sleep. Yuuri sat there as Victor laid his head on his shoulder and listened to his steady breathing. Finally he was able to doze off himself.  
  
Saint Petersburg was louder than what he was used too, even when traveling around, but he would eventually get use to the noise. The people were loud, but it was exhilarating. Yuuri felt the energy around him as they traveled through the city. Victor had said he had a two-bedroom flat, and that Yuuri was more than welcome to take the spare room or share his. Yuuri knew immediately what his answer would be and blushed. Victor laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
“I’m glad you want to be with me in my room,” Victor smiled down at him.  
  
When they got in, Makkachin jumped around barking, obviously missing his old home. Yuuri could not help but walk around and look at everything. It was very modern and very Victor.  
  
“Here, I’ll show you to our room,” Victor smiled and took one of the bags.  
  
The bedroom was modern and very stylish. Yuuri knew everything in this flat was top of the line, the best, and more than mere nice. Yuuri was almost afraid to touch anything.  
  
“Get yourself settled in, and here, let me make you some room in the dresser and closet.” Victor started to move around and shuffle his clothing. “Anything you want to add around here, feel free to.”  
  
Yuuri had no idea how any of his trinkets or things would fit in among all this. It was the same feeling he had about how he worked with Victor. Shaking his head, he started to unpack a bit. Victor had cleared out half his dresser and moved his stuff in his closet.  
  
“Ah Yuuri, I made space in the bathroom for your stuff too,” Victor walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed his neck, “I am so happy you are here.”  
  
There was a knock at the door and Makkachin took off bouncing down the hallways.  
  
“Ah! That must be Vitaly! I told him we would be in at this time,” Victor called as he headed to the door.  
  
Yuuri knew Victor’s family had all moved to Saint Petersburg when he was a child to pursue his skating, then when he brother showed promise in ballet, they stayed and allowed both their son’s to pursue their dreams. Victor’s brother was six years younger than him, and Victor promised they would go and see him perform soon now that they were back.  
  
What Yuuri did not expect was to see an identical, smaller version of Victor standing in the doorway hugging Victor. Vitaly had long hair, like Victor did at sixteen,  and was about Yuuri’s height and size. Yuuri felt he was watching videos of Victor’s junior performances. Yuuri slipped his glasses off, squinted, then slipped them back on- nope, two Victors were still standing before him.  
  
“Ah! Vitaly! Meet my fiancé, Yuuri!” Victor said with pride.  
  
Vitaly turned and looked at  Yuuri,-- and Yuuri just prayed he was not blushing as bad as he thought he was, though he knew he probably was.  
  
“Oh Vitya! He is absolutely adorable. I mean sure, I saw him on the ice in videos, but in person…” Vitaly had stepped forward and brushed his bangs off his forehead.  
  
“Vitaly! You are making him blush,” Victor laughed, “...stop flirting with my fiancé!”  
  
Both of them laughed and Yuuri was just standing there. when Victor approached him and put his hand under his chin, closing his mouth.  
  
“You okay, Yuuri?” Victor whispered to him.  
  
“He looks just like you… identical,” Yuuri whispered back.  
  
“You think so?” Victor looked over to Vitaly, “I don’t see it,” Victor shrugged and went to talk to his brother.

“I bought those tickets you wanted for the ballet, Vitya,” Vitaly called out and Victor let go of Yuuri, walking into the kitchen area with his brother.  
  
Yuuri just stood there, staring. They both moved gracefully and in a virtually identical manner. It amazed him how two people could look so much alike. Even with Vitaly’s hair all the way down his back it was just like the poster of Victor that Yuuri cherished the most.  
  
“Yuuri! Vitaly got us box seats too!” Victor called out.  
  
Yuuri went and met them in the kitchen. He felt as if he was floating or in a dream. There was no way this world was graced with two of the most beautiful human beings Yuuri had ever set eyes on. They even sounded the same when they talked. Yuuri closed his eyes and as they went back and forth talking, he could not tell who was who.  
  
Yuuri found himself pressed to Victor’s side as the two brother’s talked back and forth. They would switch between Russian and English but Yuuri did not mind—he was not really paying attention to what was being said.  
  
“Yuuri?”  
  
He felt a jerk at his side and realized he had been staring at Vitaly, again. He could feel his face heat up and then Victor hugged him.  
  
“I’m sorry Vitaly, I think Yuuri is more jetlagged than I thought he was. I should let him go lay down for a bit, but we will see you tomorrow night, okay?”  
  
“I can’t wait! Make sure you hang out afterwards, we can go get drinks or something, “ Vitally added,hugging Victor and then moving to hug Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri closed his eyes briefly as Vitaly hugged him; he felt like he was living out his adolescent dream at that moment, hugging his idol—though he knew he had his idol in the flesh, this was so different. He knew he was blushing when  Vitaly pulled away, especially when the latter smiled at him.  
  
“Victor, you are always so lucky—he is so precious!” Vitaly said as he walked out the flat.  
  
Yuuri turned to Victor, “How come you never told me you two looked so much alike?” he demanded.  
  
Victor chuckled, “Yuuri, you have watched videos of his ballet!”  
  
“Well they were far away and he was all made up, you couldn’t tell,” Yuuri pouted.  
  
Victor chuckled and pulled him into a hug, “You are so cute when you are flustered.”  
  
Yuuri found himself groaning and pulling away from Victor.  
  
“Yeah, I am going to shower and go lay down, I feel grungy from the flight,” Yuuri rose to his toes to kiss Victor real quick and then headed off.  


* * *

  
  
Since Yuuri had gone to bed so early the previous night, Victor had taken him out and showed him some of the places around their area. They had taken Makkachin with them and found a nice café for lunch. Victor wanted to keep everything low key as they were going out that night to the ballet. He thought it was such perfect moment as they were in their downtime, and Vitaly was in his peak season.

Victor always tried to see as many of his brother’s shows as he was allowed too. Vitaly always brought him tickets and he always sat in the front and watched. There was something so beautiful in the way their bodies moved and the music—telling a story.

Victor was excited to take Yuuri and Yuuri looked forward to it. They had an early dinner and got dressed. Yuuri always loved when Victor put his suit on and Yuuri had a new one Victor had gotten him a couple months back. It was a better fit and color.

“Should I wear my hair pushed back today?” Yuuri called out from the bathroom as he was adjusting his tie.

“Yes! Bring me the comb. We have enough time for me do it,” Victor called back from the front room.

Yuuri had to smile, he loved when Victor would comb his hair. He had let his hair grow a little bit; at first it was because he told himself he was too lazy to go get it cut, but he knew Victor loved to run his fingers through it and comb it.

Pulling the footstool to the couch, Yuuri handed the comb over to Victor and sat down. He could lean back a bit between Victor’s legs and feel as the comb gently went through his hair. It was soothing, comfortable. They had fallen into this routine early on when Victor watched as Yuuri ripped a brush through his hair and put way too much hair gel in. Complaining, Victor started to do it. He would say you needed to comb it back for a bit, then lightly run the gel through it. Yuuri felt like he could go to sleep when Victor did this, and it always made him smile how comfortable this small gesture was with them.

Once Victor deemed his hair perfect, Yuuri slipped his glasses on and stood up. Victor stood and looked down at him, and then his hands reached for his tie, straightening it.

“I swear Yuuri, I love you so much,” Victor leaned in and kissed him.

Yuuri did not know what had caused that reaction: the lopsided tie, his failed attempt at his hair, but whatever it was, he hoped he could continue doing it for Victor.

Victor had gotten them a car to take them to the theater and Victor made sure to hold his arm out so Yuuri could loop his through. Yuuri loved going to the ballet: Minako had taken him a few times when he was younger and he was always transfixed on them. Going with Victor and starting their new life in Saint Petersburg...all of it was just perfect.

Victor led them up a grand staircase that took them to the box seat, and they saw it was a private section they were in.

“Vitya… this is all too much!” Yuuri said as he looked around.

“Nothing is too much for you Yuuri, don’t ever forget that.” Victor took Yuuri into a hug and held him for a long moment as they stood in the private balcony.

Yuuri took his seat and looked out around the theater. It was huge and gorgeous. It was old fashioned, but still updated for the modern technology. Yuuri wanted to commit all of this to memory and even pulled his phone out to take a picture of him and Victor and posted to social media.

When the lights dimmed, Yuuri found himself leaning more into Victor as the show started. It was all so beautiful, with the orchestra playing as the dancers glided across the stage.

He found Vitaly immediately, there was no missing him. He was beautiful as he joined the dancers. He was adorned in simple brown pants, shirtless and with a flower crown on his head. Vitaly’s hair was pulled back as trundles of it fell around him. This was how he remembered Victor when he skated. Yuuri could not take his eyes off of him. He was transfixed on the beauty of seeing something he had only imagined in his fantasies.

Not that his Victor was not his idol—he was in every way. He loved Victor more than he had loved anyone in his life. But he felt like as he watched Vitaly, his love for Victor only grew.

“Yuuri, you are turned on,” Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri gasped and looked down, his pants were hiding nothing of his arousal. Blushing he tried to close his jacket to hide the shame he was feeling; this was Victor’s brother that had caused this reaction. He should not be feeling this.

“Yuuri, it’s okay,” Victor kissed at his neck and Yuuri moved so Victor could kiss his neck better, “Watch Vitaly, watch how he moves, see his body flex and dance.”

Yuuri felt as Victor slowly undid his pants and dipped his hand under his briefs. Yuuri was glad they had a private balcony as Victor had pulled his cock out and was stroking it while kissing his neck.

“What about watching him turns you on?” Victor breathed into his ear.

“He looks so much… like you did… when I first…” Yuuri could barely talk. The lips on his neck, the hand around his cock and Vitaly dancing, it was too much.

“When you first… what?” Victor asked.

“I had that… poster of you… in the Eros costume… I used to…”

He felt as Victor hand stroked him slowly, twisting as he got to the head, “You did what I am doing to you?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes.”

Victor continued to stroke Yuuri as the music ascended around them. Vitaly was spinning to the music as the Yuuri arched into Victor’s hand. As the music reached its peak, Vitaly was leaping; Victor leaned down and wrapped his lips around Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri coming instantly in Victor’s mouth.

Breathing hard, Yuuri sat back and tucked himself back into his pants. Victor kissed him gently and pulled him back to his side.

“Couldn’t have you ruin your suit now,” Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in Victor’s jacket.

 

* * *

 

They were able to go backstage after the show and see Vitaly. He was still shirtless and glistening with sweat. Yuuri thought Victor was doing this all on purpose. Vitaly was happy to see them and ran to hug them both.

“Ah! Vitaly! You are covered in sweat!” Victor laughed as he hugged his brother.

Yuuri found he had forgotten how to swallow watching them embrace. Yuuri could have sworn the earth had stopped moving, feeling everything in his body stop. Watching those two embrace, Victor with the handjob earlier, Vitaly dancing and now shirtless in front of him...

“Yuuri! What did you think of the show?” Vitaly asked before winking at him… the way Victor did.

Yuuri knew his face was turning red and felt Victor wrap his arm around him, “He loved it, especially your solo.”

Yuuri knew Victor was just teasing him, but he was almost melting to the floor.

“Vitya!” Yuuri warned.

Victor laughed and Vitaly looked confused.

“It was great Vitaly, I loved it,” Yuuri finally replied.

“I’m so happy!” he said, his voice erupting in glee. “Are we still on for drinks? I can grab a quick shower and meet you out in about an hour? There is a pub two blocks down. I’m going to greet a few more people and change,” Vitaly finished saying.

“Yeah that sounds good. We’ll meet you there!” Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri from the backstage area. It was a nice night out, not hot or cold, a gentle breeze as they walked the couple blocks to the pub.

Once in, Victor ordered them drinks and water.

“Can’t have you getting too drunk now,” Victor winked at him.

Yuuri knew he was just going to blush all night: there was no point fighting it. Victor was in one of his teasing moods, and with Vitaly joining them soon, there was no point even trying.

Yuuri had had only one drink and was sipping his water when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Vitaly had arrived. Vitaly kissing Yuuri on the cheek.

“I’m ordering shots!” Vitaly yelled out as Victor laughed.

“Oh, I don’t want to get drunk,” Yuuri added.

“Yuuri, you can have a shot and a drink with me and not get drunk! Plus, Vitya already told me it takes eighteen glasses of champagne to get you to strip.” There was that wink again, the one that mirrored Victor’s.

A shot taken and a drink later, Victor had gotten them a car to take them all back. Yuuri was confused as Vitaly lived on the other side of town but was coming with them. He stayed curled to Victor’s side, but could not help just staring at Vitaly.

“Vitaly is coming to hang out a bit with us tonight, is that okay?” Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri could not help but nod as he stared at that long silver hair, hanging loose around Vitaly. Yuuri had to keep his hands clasped in his lap, as it was too tempting to reach out and touch that hair, knowing it had to be as silky as Victor’s was.

Once back at the flat, Victor poured them some wine and took Makkachin out real quick.

“You two behave while I’m gone,” Victor winked as he stepped out.

Yuuri almost choked on his wine.

“So, Vitya tells me you do ballet?” Vitaly had stepped close—too close.

“Um… yeah. Minako use to teach me… then I got into figure skating.”

“So you have followed Vitya for some time then?”

Yuuri nodded. It seemed as if Vitaly had his hair all over his right shoulder. It was like a silver curtain on his side. Yuuri could not help but reach out and run his fingers through the silky strands. They felt identical to Victor’s.

“You look…just like he did,” Yuuri whispered.

Vitaly laughed, he rocked his head back and Yuuri was fixed looking at his Adam’s apple bob.

“We don’t see it! I can look at pictures of Victor when he was younger, I see Victor. Even mom can’t tell us apart!”

Yuuri had to laugh, “I wouldn’t be able too, you two are… identical… except for—”

“Size I know, I got the short end of the stick, no pun intended, but it works for ballet, if I was tall and broad like Vitya, it would be awkward!”

“What are you saying about me?” Victor walked in and Yuuri realized he was still fingering Vitaly’s hair.

Yuuri snatched his hand away, he felt like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yuuri turned away and sipped his wine.

“Vitya, he is too adorable when he blushes. Does he always do this?” Vitaly had asked.

“All the time,” Victor said as he walked behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him, “and I love it every time he does it.”

Victor turned Yuuri so he was facing him and took the glass from his hand and set it on the counter. Yuuri knew his face was still red. Victor ran his hand gently down the side of Yuuri’s cheek then leaned in to kiss him.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and held him tightly. Instantly opening his mouth and welcoming Victor’s tongue, he felt himself fall deeper into Victor. What startled and made him jump was when he felt another set of hands on his shoulders, and lips on his neck.

Opening his eyes wide, he stared at Victor as Victor smiled back at him, “It's okay, Yuuri.”

Victor turned Yuuri so he was facing Vitaly and Vitaly was smiling at him.

“He’s hard to resist, isn’t he Vitya?” Vitaly said as he took Yuuri’s face into his hands and leaned in to kiss him.

Yuuri was not sure what to do; one moment he was kissing Victor, the next he was kissing a younger look-a-like version of Victor. Yuuri did not move at all, even when he felt Victor’s hand around his waist and Victor’s mouth on his neck.

“Kiss him Yuuri… imagine it’s me… from back then,” Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri found his lips moving against Vitaly’s and his hands working their way around Vitaly’s waist, pulling him closer, at which Vitaly began to lick at his bottom lip. Yuuri tilted his head and met his tongue with a moan.

“That’s it Yuuri, kiss him…” Victor encouraged.

Vitaly even kissed like Victor did, all passion and need. Yuuri felt all Vitaly’s desire as their tongues danced around one another.

“Let’s move this out of the kitchen,” Victor said and took Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri could have sworn this was all a dream; on the one hand he was holding his Victor: older, taller. On the other hand he was holding Vitaly: younger, smaller, identical.

The next few moments were a blur. Yuuri knew Victor had removed his jacket, he knew Vitaly was kissing him, and he knew his hands were tangled in that long hair as Victor kissed down his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. As Victor removed his shirt, he never took his mouth off of Vitaly and found Victor pulling Vitaly off of him.

Yuuri stood there, dazed. Victor was standing next to Vitaly and Yuuri pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. It hurt, no, definitely not dreaming. Both Nikiforovs started to undo their shirts, two sets of aqua eyes fixed on him. Yuuri found himself swallowing, yet eyes jumping between the two.

Once their shirts were off, they had turned to one another, Victor nodding. Both of them undid their pants and pulled them off, with their briefs. What Yuuri saw made his knees weak.

Two identical cocks in size and girth, with neatly trimmed silver hair. Yuuri did fall to his knees in front of them as they walked forward and stood next to one another. Their hips touched and Yuuri brought a hand to each cock. He did not know what he ever did in life to deserve this, but he was not questioning fate anytime soon.

Yuuri stroked Vitaly’s cock with his hand as he started to suck on Victor’s. Victor had put his hand in Yuuri’s hair and moaned out. Vitaly was rocking his hips into Yuuri’s hand and both men moaned. Yuuri thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Moving his mouth off Victor’s cock, he started to stroke as Victor moaned out, his spit moistening his grip. Looking at the identical cock to the side, Yuuri leaned over and started to suck on Vitaly’s cock. Both cocks reacted the same to his licks and sucks. Yuuri was stroking Victor’s cock, hearing him moan and feeling him leak in his hand. Licking a long line up Vitaly’s cock, he heard that identical moan come out of him too. Yuuri could feel his head spin as he took Vitaly back into his mouth and was able to suck him down the base.

“Fuck! Vitya… his mouth is magic!” Vitaly cried out.

“I know, he is amazing in every way,” Victor replied back.

Yuuri changed and went back to stroking Vitaly and blowing Victor. He could do this all night, and he wanted both of them. He felt as Victor brought his hand to his cock and held it at the base.

“Yuuri, enough… I am not going to last if you keep that up,” Victor chuckled out.

Yuuri was dazed. Victor leaned down and helped Yuuri stand to his feet.

“Let’s get those clothes off of you now love,” Victor said as he kissed Yuuri.

Yuuri moaned and wrapped his arms around Victor as hands went around his waist, undoing his pants and pushing them down. When Victor stepped back, Yuuri stepped out of his pants and stared at the two men looking at him. He was blessed with two Victors for a night, and be damned if he was not going to enjoy it.

Victor pushed Yuuri to the bed, and as Yuuri was climbing it, Vitaly crawled on top of him and began kissing him. Yuuri found himself wrapping around Vitaly and kissing back, their cocks rubbing against one another. Moaning out Yuuri let go of Vitaly’s mouth, only to find Victor taking it. Yuuri was wrapped around Vitaly as he kissed Victor.

“Do you want to fuck him first, Vitaly?” Victor asked.

“Yes,” Vitaly said as he sucked marks all along Yuuri’s collarbone.

Yuuri felt the dip in the bed leave and then return. Vitaly slowly moved off of him and Victor was back to kissing Yuuri. Yuuri moaned and moved his hands through the shorter silkier hair. There were hands on his inner thighs, opening his legs wider. There we so many hands on his body and mouths kissing him. Yuuri laid back as Victor kissed around his chest and Vitaly at his hips.

A wet hand slowly stroked him and cupped his balls, causing Yuuri to moan. It was almost too much- the gentle pressure at the point behind his balls as a finger slowly pressed against him. Yuuri arched into Victor’s mouth as he was sucking and biting his nipple. Vitaly was marking his hips with purplish marks as his finger gently slid into him. Vitaly’s hands were a tad smaller, but Yuuri still welcomed them.

Yuuri had the sensation that different parts of his body were exploding as the world moved around him. He was moaning and reaching for any skin he could touch. Vitaly had started to kiss and mark his way up Yuuri’s body, and was now licking and biting his other nipple as he slipped in a second finger.

“Ah Yuuri, I love to see you come undone… Keep doing it like that Vitaly, let him swallow your fingers,” Victor said as he continued to torture the nipple between his teeth.

Vitaly started to scissor his fingers and Yuuri found himself pushing down on his hand. Once Vitaly curled his finger, he was hitting the sensitive gland and Yuuri was closing his eyes and moaning loudly.

“Just like that Vitaly, now slip in another finger and he will almost be ready… he wants you so badly, I can tell by his moans,” Victor said as he captured Yuuri’s mouth while he was mid moan.

Yuuri was moaning into Victor’s mouth as Vitaly pushed his fingers in and out of Yuuri. Yuuri’s entire body was moving between the two, rocking against them, wanting to feel them both more.

“Vitya… I need you two…” Yuuri whined out.

“I know baby, you will, don’t worry,” Victor said as he kissed along Yuuri’s neck.

“Don’t worry Yuuri, we will take good care of you,” Vitaly was saying in his other ear as he slipped his fingers out of him. Yuuri felt empty and wanted that feeling back; he groaned and kept rocking his hips into nothing.

“Yuuri, I want you to turn over now baby,” Victor said as he ran his hand over Yuuri’s body, “But you are not allowed to come till I do, okay?”

Yuuri nodded and Vitaly assisted him as he turned over. He could feel the hands on his hips as Vitaly moved behind him.

“Start slowly, Vitaly,” Victor said as he moved in front of Yuuri, “My brother is going to fuck you and you are going to enjoy it,” he then added in a low voice.

Yuuri felt as Vitaly pushed at him and then a sharp sting as he quickly pushed in. Hissing out, he felt Victor hands rub down his back. There were so many hands on him he felt dizzy. Yuuri held still as Vitaly slowly pushed his way in. Yuuri felt full, amazing. Moaning he held still as Victor continued to rub his back and Vitaly gripped at his hips.

“Move Vitaly,” Victor said and Yuuri felt the slow pull, “Keep it slow at first to let him get used to you.”

It was excruciatingly slow; all Yuuri wanted was for Vitaly to slam back into him, but he was just like Victor, letting him get use to it. Yuuri liked the subtle burn and sting when Vitaly finally pushed back in.

Yuuri moaned as the burning subsided and he now just felt full. Victor had shifted and when Yuuri looked over, his cock right there. Taking his hand, Yuuri started to stroke Victor as Vitaly picked up the pace. Victor shifted so he was more in front of Yuuri and Yuuri did not have to turn his head so much.

Taking Victor deep in his mouth, he heard familiar moans from Victor and Vitaly fill the room. Yuuri felt as if he had on headphones and was hearing it in stereo. They sounded so much alike, Vitaly even fucked the way Victor fucked—it was a dream come true.

Yuuri moaned around Victor’s cock as Vitaly continued to pick up the pace: the harder he went the more Yuuri moaned.

“Change your angle a bit Vitaly, you’ll have him gagging on my cock if you do,” Victor breathed out.

When Vitaly changed the angle and hit his prostate, Yuuri pushed Victor’s cock deep down his throat and tried to moan. With Victor deep in his mouth and Vitaly deep in ass, there was not much he was able to do. The spit was running down his chin as Vitaly gripped harder on his hips and started to push harder into him.

Yuuri tried to moan when he felt Vitaly lean over, his hair tickling along his back and sides; he knew Vitaly was getting closer as his moans became more broken and his thrusts more erratic.

“Come deep in him, brother,” Victor said and Yuuri heard that familiar moan that was a mix between a cry and groan. Yuuri felt as Vitaly held still, his grip tight on his hips, painting his insides and crying out.

Yuuri released Victor’s cock from his mouth as he felt Vitaly pull out and move to the side. Victor rolled him over and pushed his legs all the way to the mattress. There was no easy starting for Victor—he was already close. Plunging in Victor started to moan immediately.

Yuuri felt his body being jarred and pulled. He kept calling both their names till Vitaly’s mouth silenced him. Yuuri was kissing him as Victor was brutally pushing in and out of him.

“Yuuri... Come!” Victor called out and Yuuri felt his balls tighten up as Victor slammed into his abused gland, making him spurt his release all over his stomach.

Yuuri’s mouth was open and pressed to Vitaly’s as he whimpered. He could feel as Victor’s body shook and released into him.

“Ah! Yuuri… I love you…” Victor cried out as he continued to release inside Yuuri.

Yuuri was seeing stars: he had a young Victor next to him, and his Victor coming inside him. The earth shattered all around. His mind was dizzy and his body humming. Vitaly was kissing down his chest and licking his cum off his stomach as Victor was trying to catch his breath.

Then Yuuri felt empty. Victor had pulled out and collapsed on the other side of him. Cradling him in his arms. Vitaly wrapped around his back and was kissing his neck.

“Oh my Yuuri, you are so perfect…” Victor said over and over.

All three were breathing hard as Yuuri nestled into Victor’s neck, “I love you too, Vitya.”

“Hey what about me?” Vitaly said.

Victor laughed, “Yeah yeah baby brother, now hush…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> izzyisozaki -- thank you for the beta work!!! My beta also has an amazing story up as well! Let's go show it some love please! You can find it here - [Crossing Paths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10050737/chapters/22391747)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
